Have a little Faith
by GomezStories
Summary: Faith is persuaded to stay on Spring Break with the rest of the girls and Alien. Later she may regret her decision to stay. But she may just surprise herself along the way! M for eventual violence sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**Have a little Faith**

**Faith is persuaded to stay on Spring Break with the rest of the girls and Alien. Later she may regret her decision to stay.**

A/N:Hey guys this is my first ever FanFiction, please be nice! I may change the story up a little bit later, like they may stay with Alien longer and they may take longer to go after Big Arch. But nevertheless, I hope you enjoy it!

Faith folded the remainder of her clothing into her suitcase. This was it, she was going back to her boring, mundane life. The fun was over, it had ended the day they had been arrested. What would her grandmother think if she found out? She'd be so disappointed with her. Faith couldn't bare to think of it, balling up the final T-shirt and throwing it into the suitcase. Faith was a tall, slim girl with beautifully bronzed skin and a luxurious black mane of hair that cascaded down her back. She sighed glancing at her reflection in the mirror unable to actually look her own self in the eye from disdain, instead catching sight of the silver cross necklace that hung around her neck. Faith had given into temptation, just as Pastor Jeff had warned. But just as he had promised The Lord had given her a way out. Alien. A drug dealer who had so generously bailed Faith and her friends; Cotty, Brit and Candy from jail for reasons unbeknown to her. Although it was nice of him, she could not help but questions what his true intentions were. After all what would someone like Alien want with four college girls? There was a light knock at the door, distracting her from her thoughts. Faith turned as she called.

"Come in!" As she did a girls head poked around the door. It was Cotty who entered the room slowly.  
"Hey, Faith." She said, smiling softly at the younger girl. Faith had always been the baby of the group, the most naïve and innocent of the four girls, who had in some way been tainted by Candy and Brit's somewhat precarious lifestyle. While Cotty assumed the role as an older sister in Faith's life, taking it upon herself to protect Faith from the fallacious world that surrounded them. Faith was such an easy target, she was so virtuous, sweet and vulnerable. "I see you're all packed and ready to go." Cotty pointed out sadly, gesturing towards Faith's full suitcase. Faith nodded in response. There was a small silence between the two girls for a moment, both were unable to look at one another until Faith finally broke the awkward silence.

"Won't you please come back with me, Cotty?" She asked in a pleading voice while giving Cotty a sullen look.

"I actually came to ask you to stay." Cotty admitted finally. "Please stay, Faith. It wouldn't be the same without you."

"I can't. We came here to have fun but now it's not fun!We were bailed out of jail by some guy we don't even known and he expects us to trust him! How do you know he doesn't want something from us in return? We're in his debt and I don't want to be in that position." Faith exclaimed frantically.

"Exactly, he bailed us out of jail, Faith. We owe him that much." Cotty retorted. "The least we can do is trust him." Cotty stared intently at Faith as she said this and Faith let out a sigh.

"I don't know." She breathed dubiously.

"What if I could promise it'll be fun?" Cotty questioned. Faith shrugged still unsure.

"You can't promise that." Faith sighed finally as she perched herself on the edge of the motel bed. Cotty smiled taking a seat beside her friend, allowing Faith to subsequently rest her head on her shoulder.

"When have I ever not delivered on a promise?" Cotty asked rhetorically.

"Never..." Faith replied.

"Exactly!" Cotty smiled and laughed lightly, causing the younger girl to also smile. "So you'll stay?" She inquired. Faith sighed reluctantly, why was she so easily persuaded?

"As long as its just fun, as soon as things start getting weird I'm out!" Faith warned. Cotty said nothing for a while stroking Faith soft raven hair soothingly.

"I'm sure Brit, Candy and Alien will be so happy that you changed your mind." Cotty smiled, as Faith made herself more comfortable, laying her head in Cotty's lap. She glanced down at the younger girl who didn't say anything but closed her eyes in ultimate relaxation.


	2. Inner Thoughts

**Faith's Inner Thoughts**

A/N: So here's the next chapter for those of you who are actually reading this story! Also thank you to the two readers that reviewed that means the world to me and I'm glad that you liked it. Reviews always encourage me to write more. So here's the second chapter! I hope you enjoy it!

Faith tossed and turned in her sleep remembering what Alien had said to her the day before.

"I like you." His voice echoed eerily inside of her head. His hand caressing her cheek softly. Faith woke with a start, bolting upright and looking around the familiar motel room. She was safe. Cotty lay beside her, sound asleep. Faith sighed as she glanced towards the window. The curtains were drawn but through the cracks she could see the pink glow of the rising sun. She checked the time on her phone, squinting at the sudden brightness that he eyes had not yet adjusted to. 4.30AM. Faith glanced over at her still packed suitcase and then back at Cotty, who was sleeping in a world that was entirely her own. If she left now, nobody would ever know, she wouldn't have to upset anyone, she wouldn't be persuaded or begged to stay. She felt that she just wouldn't fit the life style, how long was Alien expecting them to stay? What if he was going to hold them against their will if they tried to get away.

Faith shuddered. _Pull yourself together!_ She thought to herself. Alien had been willing to let her go, it was entirely up to her and she had promised Cotty that she'd stay. Besides nobody walked the streets alone at night, she didn't even know the area. Faith decided against retuning home without anyone knowing. She glanced down at her phone to check the time again. 4:34AM. Perhaps if she left her mom and her grandmother a voicemail, letting them know that she'd be returning later than expected.

She debated this with herself for some time after all they had not even given her permission to go on spring break in the first place. They would have never let her go. But she had to tell them something, she had to let them know that she was doing fine and that she was safe. A little white lie couldn't hurt could it? She had done it before. She dialled her grandmothers phone number hoping upon hope that she wouldn't answer. It kept ringing until it finally it stopped and was replaced by an automated voice stating.

"Please leave a message after the beep." It beeped and Faith took in a deep breath. She hadn't even thought of anything to say!

"Hi grandma, it's Faith I'm sorry that I didn't call you for a few days, things got a little crazy." Faith thought of the cops that had crashed the spring break party and arrested many party goers. She thought of the harsh cold prison cell that they had been kept in, wrapped in only a blanket, scared and vulnerable. "I know you must have been worried but I'm just letting you know that I'm okay and that everything is fine. I'll be home safe and sound very soon, I love you and I miss you." Her voice shook and she spoke those last few words before hanging up. She took a deep breath and exhaling slowly. It would be fine. Everything would be fine. 4:47AM.

* * *

Faith was awoken a few hours later by sheiks of laughter and giggling, that could only come from Brit and Candy.

"C'mon bitches! Rise and fucking shine!" Candy called as Brit giggled uncontrollably. Both girls climbed onto the end of the bed jumping up and down until Faith and Cotty were shaken awake. Brit and Candy were the best of friends. Brit was slim with short bleach blonde hair and the most stunning blue eyes and Candy had dyed dirty blonde hair, the roots of her original dark hair were beginning to show and soft brown eyes and sun kissed skin. These two girls were the envy of many of the other girls in college, even Faith herself felt in some way inferior to them. Faith sometimes wondered if they were more than just friends, they seemed far too involved with one another in her opinion. And yet she'd never actually seen them become intimate with one another in any way. Not even a kiss. Not that Faith minded, it would make her feel extremely uncomfortable.

"Alright! Alright! We're up!" Cotty groaned sleepily and the other two girls immediately stopped bouncing. Faith rubbed the sleep from her eyes, blinking as the Brit and Candy's smiling faces came into view.

"What time is it?" She mumbled, turning to grab her phone and check the time.

"Time to get up!" Brit said. "You've got to catch the coach home. Remember?" Faith and Cotty glanced at one another for a moment.

"Faith isn't leaving anymore." Cotty informed the other two girls.

"Really?" Brit and Candy said in unison, immediately setting their eyes on Faith in disbelief as if wanting Faith to confirm it herself. Faith nodded and gave them a small smile.

"No fucking way!" Candy said still looking at Faith in disbelief. "This is going to be absolutely fucking amazing! This is a cause for a mother fucking celebration!" The other three girls laughed. "Wait until we tell Alien, he'll make sure we're riding and partying high style." Candy grabbed hold of Faith's wrist pulling her out of bed. "You should see Alien's place." She told her enthusiastically. "He's got rooms that are filled with just money!"

"Wow..." Faith said but with no enthusiasm whatsoever, Faith just wasn't that way inclined. But she shrugged, it must have been something impressive because all the other three girls seemed genuinely excited, so why shouldn't she feel the same way? Why didn't she feel the same way in fact?

* * *

Faith was still debating whether she had made the right decision to stay as they four girls pulled up to the extravagant villa.

"Wow..." Faith breathed again taking in its magnificence.

"I know right?" Brit said while grinning at the younger girl. "C'mon lets go inside, it's even more fantastic!" Faith stepped out of Aliens car, that he had so generously loaned Brit and Candy. She braced herself, not really sure what to expect. Cotty slipped her hand into Faith's and gave her hand a comforting squeeze and giving Faith a small reassuring smile, which Faith returned.

"I'm sure Alien will be happy to see you've changed your mind!" She told her encouragingly as they made their way up to the villa and into the open front door.


	3. Chapter 3 - More Than Meets The Eye

**Have a little Faith - Chapter 3 - More Than Meets The Eye**

**AN: Sorry it's been so long since I last updated, everything in my life has been so busy recently! But hopefully now I'll be able to continue with this story, at least uploading a chapter every one-two weeks. Thank you to everyone that has reviewers so far! I really appreciate your support as this is my fist ever story! So thank you so, so much.**

**I think I have an idea about the way I want this story to go, but please if you have any suggestions I would love to know what you have in mind. I wouldn't mind taking them into consideration, so please don't be afraid to send me a message with your ideas!**

* * *

Faith walked along side Cotty, their fingers locked together, they followed Brit and Candy as they bounced enthusiastically like excitable puppy dogs. Perhaps they were like Aliens little puppy dogs? Faith thought as she entered through the doors of the luxurious villa. Maybe they were all just there for Alien to play with and they were all supposed to follow along wherever he took them.

"My girls back already?" Faith heard Alien's voice drawl from the room ahead. Her heart pounded inside of her chest. _I shouldn't be here!_ She thought to her self. She paused and stood still for a moment, bringing Cotty to a sudden stand still. The older girl turned and frowned at Faith.

"What's wrong?" She asked Faith in a low voice, so that only she and Faith could hear.

"I changed my mind, this isn't a good idea Cotty, we should just leave." Faith whispered frantically, slightly tugging on Cotty's hand. But Cotty stood her ground. Faith gave Cotty a pleading look, but her attempts were futile, Cotty remained. Faith pulled her hand from Cotty's and ran back towards the door.

"Faith, don't go!" Cotty called but Faith did her best not to look back, as she reached the door she heard Alien's voice and her stomach churned.

"Yeah Faith, don't go." Faiths fingers tightened on the door handle and she pulled it open. _Don't look back!_ She thought to herself. Willing herself to just leave. It was in that moment where she felt the hot breath on the back of her neck, the presence of a body standing only an inch or so behind her and the mixture of male colognes filled her nostrils. "You don't want to go now do you?" Alien whispered in a slow soft voice, he was so close to Faith now that she could smell the mixture alcohol and smoke on his breath. A shiver ran down her spine. Faith felt as Alien took lightly hold of her hand and he pulled her until she was finally facing him. Their eyes met for a brief moment before Faith's darted away apprehensively and he chuckled. "Why you so scared? You ain't got nothing to be afraid of." Alien told her softly, as he brought his hand up to her cheek and caressed it tenderly. Faith could feel the tears welling up in her eyes again, just as they yesterday's he day before. She tried blinking them back furiously before looking up into Aliens face. "Like I said before I ain't gonna do nothing to hurt you, you can trust me." He spoke in such a soft caressing voice that Faith could feel her walls beginning to break down. "Your friends trust me." He continued as be remained attentively stroking her cheek and gazing intently at her. "Don't you trust your friends?" Faith sniffled, and Alien wiped away a stray tear that had escaped from the corner of her eye.

"Yes." She replied cautiously, glancing at her three friends who smiled reassuringly.

"Well then lets have some fun!" Alien said excitedly, pulling Faith outside.

There was a pristine, clear pool and a beautiful white grand piano and stood just beside it and beyond that there was a view of the ocean. There was a splash and when Faith looked around Brit and Cady were both in the pool, while still fully clothed.

"Come in with us!" Brit called, waving Faith and Cotty over. Cotty began removing her shoes before running and jumping into the pool with a small splash. Brit and Candy clapped and cheered as Cotty surfaced for air.

"Your turn Faith!" Candy called. But Faith shook her head. "Oh Faith!" Candy said while pouting. "Stop being such a downer!"

"I haven't got my bathing suit." Faith said shrugging. "Maybe later."

"Suit yourself!" Candy replied as she splashed water over Brit, who screamed and giggled and splashed Candy back.

* * *

Faith walked towards the grand piano, allowing her hands to lightly glide across the smoothly polished white keys. She looked up the view was outstanding, just seeing it's aesthetic beauty made Faith's worries almost melt away. The sea stretched for miles and was joined the horizon.

"Beautiful ain't it?" She looked to her right to see Alien staring at her, his elbow resting on the top of the piano. Faith nodded, without saying a word and looked away and back at the horizon. "You should see it when the sun goes down." Alien added. "I'll best you ain't seen nothing like it." Faith glanced at Alien once more, who was still staring so intently at her. She shook her head. "You're a girl of very few words." He chuckled to himself. Faith continued to stare at the horizon, her fingers itching nervously.

"Do you play?" She asked suddenly, after a few moments of silence had passed between them. She looked at Alien as he stood upright. "The piano I mean, do you play?" She added nervously. Alien smiled, making his way around the piano towards her. Alien took a seat at the piano stool and stretch his fingers.

"What would you like me to play for you?" He asked giving her what Faith supposed would have been a charmingly smile, had it not been for the grills.

"I don't know." Faith said pausing for a moment and thinking "How about Beethoven's Fur Elise?" Faith suggested. Alien raised his eyebrow and gave her a smirk as he ran his fingers over the keys. Faith watched in amazement as Alien played the piece exactly as she had once learned it. Alien smiled at Faith, looking very pleased with himself that he had managed to impress her.

"That ain't what you were expecting, was it?" He said smugly. Faith blinked at a loss for words.

"I- I just didn't think someone like..." She trailed off and her cheeks flushed a light shade of pink.

"Someone like me." Alien finished her sentence for her. "There's more to me than meets the eye." Alien smiled as he looked at Faith. "And I think there's a lot more to you than meets the eye too." He added charismatically. Faith blushed again. Alien removed his sunglasses that had hidden his eyes from view and fixed his gaze into Faith's chocolate brown eyes. "I want to know you, Faith." He told her. "Will you give me that honor?" Faith opened her mouth to say something before being interrupted by Candy.

"Alien, Faith, get in here already!" Alien and Faith both glanced at Candy, Alien grinned.

"In a moment!" He called back. "Come on." He said gesturing for Faith to come with him to the pool. But Faith shook her head as she had done before.

"I told you, I don't have my bathing suit." She said.

"You don't need one!" Alien said grinning, before taking hold of Faith's arms and pulling her close to him. Before she even had the chance to object Alien had picked her up off of her feet and began running towards the pool.

"NO!" Faith screamed struggling frantically, but her attempts futile.

"CANON BALL!" Alien yelled as he jumped, with Faith in his arms into the pool and creating a small wall of water that spilled over the sides of the pool. Faith made the surface coughing and spluttering pushing herself away from Alien and out of his arms.

"About time!" Cotty laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - Magic Hands**

**A/N: I know I took ages to upload again, I wasn't really sure where to go with this chapter at first and I know this is shorter than most I've done. There will be another part to this SOON! Tell me do you think that Faith should go with it? Or should she reject him? I'd love to hear what you think!**

Faith pulled herself onto the edge of the pool, she was fuming. Her sweater weighed her down and she lifted herself out of the pool and it sagged with the weight of the water. She wiped the hair from her face, her other hand balled into a tight fist.  
"This was my favorite sweater!" She scolded, narrowing her eyes as she looked at Alien. It was his fault, he had ruined everything. "And my shoes! they're ruined too." Faith added pointing down at her hightop Nike sneakers.

"I'll buy you a new one." Alien shrugged waving his hand as if it was no big deal. "Don't get your panties in a twist." Faith's jaw tightened as he spoke. She perched herself on the edge of a sun bed and emptied the water from her shoe. Alien, Brit, Cotty and Candy all watched her carefully with amused expressions on their faces as Faith muttered to herself irritably.

* * *

Later that evening Faith stood beneath the hot shower, rinsing away the smell of chlorine from her hair. She let her head fall back, closing her eyes and allowing the water to spray over her face. There was nothing more relaxing than a nice shower in her mind. It was a walk in shower, with dark tiles. Faith stepped out grabbing the closest soft fluffy white towel and wrapping it around her slim frame. She then picked up an extra towel doing her best to dry her long thick mane of hair. As she did this, she approached the steam covered mirror and she wiped away the condensation. Her reflection in the steamy bathroom coming into view. Faith continued to dry her hair, examining her appearance in the mirror. She heard Aliens voice from another room and she rolled her eyes.

"LOOK AT MY SHIT!" She heard him yell. "LOOK AT MY SHIT!" She glanced around the bathroom forgetting that she had no change of clothing. She grimaced at the thought of having to step outside the bathroom in nothing but a towel. She would have to borrow something from one of the other girls. Faith cautiously opened the bathroom door, peering out for any sign of Alien or the disgusting twins that were his posse. The rush of cool air that swept over Faith's exposed skin caused goosebumps to crop up all over her arms and legs and she gave a slight shiver. Cotty was asleep in one of the many bedrooms and there was no hope of attracting her attention to get clothes for her. Faith let out a groan, glancing at each end of the hall. She couldn't hear Alien anymore. _He could be anywhere_ she thought to herself. Faith pulled the towel up and wrapped it as tight as she could, just to make sure it wouldn't fall down, and tentatively she crept out of the bathroom and down the hall to Cotty's room. She had made it. Faith let out a sigh of relief as she closed the door behind her. She glanced over at her friend who was sound asleep. Gently Faith tapped Cotty's shoulder.

"Hey... Cotty, I was just wondering if I could borrow some of your clothes..." Cotty groaned and looked groggily for a moment at the younger girl.

"Take whatever." She said waving her hand dismissively before turning her head away and going back to sleep.

"Thank you." Faith whispered. Picking out and handful of clothing before stepping back out into the hall. She walked briskly towards her room when she heard Alien's voice coming from down the hall. She froze as if hoping he wouldn't notice her, she'd never reach her door in time.  
As he rounded the corner their eyes met momentarily. But Alien's eyes soon scanned the down and back up the rest of Faith's body. He grinned almost triumphantly and Faith didn't like that look he gave her. He took a step towards her and Faith tried her best to keep her thoughts at bay, he heart was pounding so fast, she thought that it might burst right out of her chest.

"Why so shy? I've seen you in less than that." Alien smirked and he chuckled to himself, before returning his gaze to her. "Relax." Alien soothed stepping behind Faith and with a firm bust gentle touch began massaging her shoulders. Faith's gripped tightened around Cotty's clothes. How could she relax when a stranger to her was touching her and she was only wrapped in a towel? "You have a lot of tension in these shoulders, then need to be loosened up a bit." Alien told her, as if he actually knew what he was talking about. He swept Faith's long dark hair to one side, completely exposing her neck, shoulders and upper back. "I could help with that." He said while rubbing deep into Faith's shoulders. She couldn't deny that it felt good. "I've been told that I have magic hands." He chuckled. Faith let out a nervous laugh as he continued. After a few seconds of silence had passed between the two Alien stopped. Faith could feel his warm body against hers and his hot breath on the back of her neck, which caused her to tremble. "Would you like me to show you?" He whispered into Faith's ear.


End file.
